Before it All Began
by Ze Mighty Muffin
Summary: After the tragic circumstances that caused Pyra and Mythra's sealing, the two sisters had 500 years in Elysium, with nothing but each other and their thoughts to keep them company. As the years pass, the two face their time with Addam, memories they only wish they could forget. Written Pre-Torna release


**Hello, everyone. My name is Ze_Mighty_Muffin, and I've been a big fan of the Xeno series ever since I first played the original Xenoblade back in 2012. It's honestly been a such blast since then, and I'm happy to say that Xenoblade Chronicles 2 was my favorite game of 2017. I fell in love with the world, the characters, and their stories, and I'm over 300 hours in at this point.**

 **As I played the game I grew interested in the characters of Pyra and Mythra and why they seemed so scared of forming friendships and of embracing their power as the Aegis. I thought back to their history alongside Addam and the fact that they had spent 500 years alone together in the dream of Elysium, and thus the idea for this fic was born. This was written prior to it being revealed in a conversation with Elma from X that Mythra had essentially been asleep for all those years, so take it as my own interpretation. This is my interpretation of what happened at Pyra and Mythra's sealing and why they act so terrified and emotionally distant throughout the events of the game. Enjoy!**

 **Note: Originally I was gonna spend more time on this, but with Torna about an hour away I couldn't delay any longer. This was written prior to Torna, so don't take that too much into account when reading.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Pyra."

She looked at him from within the stasis chamber he had created for her, encased along the side of an elaborate pillar (thing). It looked almost like one of those coffins she, or rather Mythra, had seen after the titan Coeia's destruction. Mythra had seen many of them during her brief time alive, but this was the first time either of them had been inside one, or something like it. None of them were see-through, like hers, but she also could not imagine that any of the people inside of them were alive like she was.

Then again, it was not like she was going to be alive, or at least around, for much longer.

"I . . . understand, Addam," she said, looking down through the glass. "It's for the best. A weapon like me should stay here, away from everything and everyone." The seal was going to take effect soon, and already she could feel the (the bindings of consciousness slowly unraveling) drowsiness kicking in. She did not know for how long she would sleep, but in her mind she did not think that she could sleep long enough. She had caused so much destruction during her very brief time alive. Three titans gone in what felt like an instant. So many innocent lives lost in a war against a villain whose only motivations were boredom and hatred. She should have done so much more, saved so many more, but in the end here she was. The world was better off without people like Malos or her to ruin it.

The hero shook his head. "No, Pyra," he said, his voice slightly muted by the glass between them. She turned her gaze to his as he looked at her with those golden eyes, his belief shining clearly within them. "You and Mythra are the hope for this world. When mankind has learned to live better lives, the two of you will be there to show them the way." He gently placed a hand on the side of the glass next to her face. "Right now, mankind isn't ready for your light." He took a deep breath and he looked away for a moment. "I wasn't ready," he said, nodding to himself before returning his gaze to hers. "Someday, though, humanity will be better, and you will be right there alongside them." He smiled and nodded once more, looking at her proudly.

Pyra shook her head frantically, or as frantically as she could within the confines of the chamber. How could he even say something like that, she thought. "That's not true! Mythra thinks that you're the strongest person in the world! You defeated Malos together! You saved so many people, made so many friends! She knows that you are kind, brave, and everything she could ever want in a driver!" She took a breath before speaking once more. "Addam, she l-"

"I know," Addam said softly, looking away from Pyra's shocked expression. "I've known all along, Pyra." He took his hand off the glass before turning away. "And I love her, too."

Pyra felt her face becoming wet. "Why didn't you tell her?" she asked. "Why would you seal us away without letting her know? Why-"

"Because I'm not worthy of you," Addam replied, his voice still quiet, almost eerily so. "I could have done so much more, saved so many more, and yet I couldn't," he said. "Everyone praises me as the hero who stopped the Aegis, _he who did what no one else could_ , _he who will become a legend_ ," he said, his voice taking on a mocking tone before trailing off (into nothingness). He wiped away the glimmer in his eye before turning away. "But at the end of the day, I look at you and I see the woman I love live in fear of herself while I do nothing but push her away."

"That's not your fault!" She shouted, forcing him to turn back to her once more. She gestured to herself as best she could, her still head still spinning from his impossible confession. "We are the weak ones! We are the Aegis! We are supposed to be the Blade that protects this world. It's our fault that we couldn't stop Coeia from being destroyed. It's our fault that we couldn't stop Malos sooner. It's our fault that we couldn't control our power." She paused to take a breath. She felt increasingly weak from the effects of the sealing, and her eyes and voice were beginning to fail her. "We know that you are not perfect, and neither of us care. Mythra and I are sisters, and I know that she loves you. she doesn't need a better driver," she said, breathing heavily but refusing to lower her eyes. "She doesn't want a better driver. Addam, she just wants y-"

"I'm sorry, Pyra," Addam interjected, trembling as he spoke. He took a shaky breath before looking into her eyes once more. At that moment she saw something that she could never remember Mythra seeing in those eyes: fear. "One day, you will understand why you and I could not and cannot be together," he said as he turned to leave the room before the seal took effect. Pyra felt her eyes close as she struggled to stay awake. How could he do this to her? How could he do this to Mythra? How could he leave without even saying goodbye? She saw his silhouette begin to fade into the distance as she tried to make out his last words to her.

"Maybe one day you will find someone who can give you what I could not."

* * *

Pyra sighed before gazing out at the verdant fields of Elysium once more. It truly was a sight to behold: an endless sea of green as far as the eye could see with a bright blue sky above. The grass billowed softly in the light breeze, whistling as she turned towards the lake. The sound of birds tickled her ears as she looked at the white buildings in the distance. She and Mythra had explored each and every part of this Elysium, searching for some hint of their creator from when he had supposedly lived in harmony with the people of Alrest. Perhaps it was out of boredom, or maybe some way to cope with the pain. Maybe it was even a search for a purpose, but none of these reasons could change the fact that this place was not real. Every bird, every blade of grass, every drop of water in this place was nothing more than a dream. Even the wind that she felt on her face was simply a memory, and so in the end the two of them had mostly stayed next to the tree that overlooked it all.

The two of them had talked quite a bit over the 500 years they had been asleep, forming a bond akin to sisterhood. After all, they shared each other's memories. All they needed was time to bond, and in this world, all they had was time. In the beginning Mythra was inconsolable, refusing to believe what Addam had said to Pyra in the moments before their slumber. Pyra had tried her best to comfort the person she considered to be her sister, but while Pyra had Mythra's memories, she had no idea what to do with them. Pyra knew that she had been created by Mythra as a way to seal herself away from the power of the Aegis, and so Pyra tried her best to be a support for Mythra. She reminded Mythra that Addam was, above all else, a kind soul who cared as deeply for others as they did. She had told Mythra that he must have had some good reason for doing what he did, and she made sure to always be there for Mythra in case she ever needed a shoulder to cry on or a warm body to hug.

Partially out of her desire to console her sister-figure but also out of a longing to better understand the one that created her, Pyra had asked about Mythra's experiences during the Aegis war. Mythra had asked her what the point was, for both of them shared the same memories. Pyra had told her that, while the two of them did indeed share the same memories, they did not share the same experiences, and she wanted to relive those memories through Mythra's eyes. Furthermore, Pyra stated that her own memories of Mythra's past were somewhat hazy, and that she wanted to hear from the person who was actually there. At first Mythra was resistant to the idea, telling Pyra that she thought that the whole thing was ridiculous, and she continued to mope in spite of Pyra's attempts to cheer her up. Over the years, though, Pyra's persistence paid off, and eventually Mythra began to talk to her about things other than Addam's last words.

Mythra had told her everything about her brief time alive, recounting her various escapades during the Aegis War. She told Pyra of how Brighid, her close friend and determined sparring partner, challenged her to duels countless times, each time ending in a resounding (but sufficiently close enough for a good story) defeat for the "powerful" Blade of flame. After Mythra finished each recounting of their bouts, Pyra secretly wondered if Brighid had ever won once, for after a while she realized that her sister would never admit to such a thing.

She also told Pyra about Lora and Haze. She told many stories about how brave and strong Lora was, opting to fight bare-handed against her foes, including Malos himself. She spoke about how headstrong Lora had been, and Pyra secretly wondered if Mythra was so stubborn because of her admiration for her. She also talked about Haze's ability to seal opposing Blades and how she and Lora looked almost like sisters alongside one another.

"Would someone say that we look like sisters?" Pyra wondered aloud. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She stumbled to recover her senses. "N-no, um, not like-"

"What else would we be?" Mythra asked. She looked confused.

"Wh-what?" Pyra stuttered, shaking her head furiously. "But...but we're so different! We look so different, and we act so different, and-"

"So?" Mythra raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't change the fact that you're my sister, Pyra. Seriously, is that what you were so worried about?"

Pyra blinked before looking down, swiveling her shoulders from side to side as she brought her hands together. "W-well, I wasn't sure how you thought about...well, you know...us."

Mythra looked away, but Pyra could hear the muffled sounds of laughter. Pyra had never seen her sister like this, and she was scared that she did something wrong. "Oh!" Pyra exclaimed. "I didn't mean it like that, but...I...well…." Her voice trailed off as she looked down once again. She kneaded her hands, desperately wishing she hadn't said anything at all.

A hand reached for hers, and she looked up to see Mythra in front of her, her best attempt at a compassionate smile on her face compromised by the crinkles of laughter in her eyes. "I get it, I get it," she said. She squeezed Pyra's hands before letting go. "Of course you're my sister, silly."

Pyra tried to feel better about the whole situation, but in the end she still felt rather nervous. It must have showed on her face, for Mythra shook her head in response.

"Look," Mythra said, her tone becoming more somber. "I'm sorry that I never told you. I thought we both knew, and I never realized how much this meant to you," she said. She smiled, and Pyra felt a little embarrassed. "I'm glad you brought it up, though. I sure wasn't gonna say it on my own," she said, laughter in her voice once more.

Pyra began to smile, and she instinctively took a step towards her sister before hesitating. Mythra frowned.

"What are you doing?" Mythra asked, glancing up and away as if the sky had the answers. "Aren't we supposed to hug now? Isn't that how this works?"

Pyra noticed a flush on Mythra's face and now it was her turn to laugh. Before Mythra could respond she pulled her arms around her sister. Mythra squirmed a bit at first, but after a moment she sighed and she returned the gesture.

"I love you, sis."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too."

* * *

Afterwards, Pyra asked Mythra about Jin, the being Mythra called "one of the most powerful Blades in Torna." Mythra spoke about his unparalled ability with a sword, but she also spoke about how Jin was "one of the kindest men I've ever met." She spoke about how Jin was always willing to listen to the cries of the weak and helpless, and he and Lora had gone to many towns that had been destroyed in order to seek out and help survivors. She spoke about how Jin was appalled by not only Malos's insatiable bloodlust but also the fact that humans could wage war, as he found the bloodshed to be pointless and tragic. Mythra told Pyra that Jin, despite his strength, was rather averse to fighting, and that he would often only use it as a last resort. Above all else, Jin was concerned with the preservation of innocent life, and Mythra told Pyra that she found that trait of his to be rather calming in a world at war where blood was everywhere. Nevertheless, he, alongside Lora and Haze, were some of the most powerful fighters the world had ever seen, and Mythra's eyes shined with pride as she recounted their times together.

Mythra even recounted her encounters with Malos, the other Aegis, and how she could not understand why he acted as he did. Perhaps the two of them were destined to stand opposite one another, she wondered out loud, but at the end of the day she conceded that it was probably only Malos something knew. Mythra stated that his desire to destroy seemed to be a "deep-seated drive," as if it was a core part of his being. None of his "bloodlust" as Jin had apparently called it made any sense to either of them, but that did not change the fact that he had killed thousands of people for no reason other than, as he said, "to ease the tedium of existence." Mythra made it clear that she would fight him to the end if they awoke, but she also spoke about how Malos struck her as the saddest and loneliest existence that she had ever known. Pyra had far less of a desire to meet Malos than she did to meet Jin or Haze, but she was also curious about how someone could know such hatred for the entire human race when he had only been alive for such a short a time as well.

After a while Mythra spoke of Addam, too. At first she was at a loss for words for how to describe him, but the sad smile on her face told Pyra more than enough. Eventually, Mythra told her that he and Jin were the kindest people she had ever met. She told Pyra about how he, Jin, and Lora had taken care of an orphan boy named Mikhail, and how they had invited the boy to accompany them on their journey after the destruction of his village. She told Pyra that Addam was incredibly brave and strong, and that he had been specially chosen by the people of the world as her driver in response to Malos's rampage. Her eyes shone with pride as she recounted the feats of her driver, going on and on about how he defeated Malos's robots or how he defeated some legendary ape-like being known as the Suzerain Rotbart without even using Siren. It was clear to Pyra how much Addam meant to her, but at first Mythra avoided talking about her true feelings for him.

Mythra's pridefulness and hesitation when it came to discussing her true feelings were parts of her sister that Pyra came to terms with over the years. At first, Pyra found it rather amusing that the legendary Aegis who had saved the world was so scared to admit that she was wrong or that she had been in love. These traits did not always allow for Pyra to make for the easiest conversation with her thorny sister, as Pyra was not sure how to broach what she realized were sensitive topics. In addition, Pyra was still somewhat nervous about speaking her own mind, as she felt rather young compared to Mythra. Over their long years together Pyra she did her best to gently coax out her sister's softer side. It did not work often, but sometimes Mythra would laugh, smile, and admit to something less immediately flattering about herself, such as how she often consulted Brighid on beauty products due to her lack of knowledge. It was in one of these rare, vulnerable moments that Mythra told Pyra about how she had really loved Addam.

It was after Mythra had finished talking about the time when Addam had tried to impress her by eating some spicy embercakes. The two of them were sitting next to the tree on the hill that overlooked Elysium, and Mythra had gotten quite into the story.

"I know that you remember, but it was just so funny to see him desperately running around with tears in his eyes," Mythra said, her tone light with joy. "This was the hero of legend, he who had been chosen by the people of Torna, he who had been called the one true wielder of the Aegis," she exclaimed, holding an arm out dramatically as she did so. Pyra laughed, and her sister smiled at her. "I had seen him take on beasts ten times his size with nothing but that goofy smile on his face and some dinky looking sword that wasn't even half as cool as mine, but I suppose all it took to take him down was some spicy cakes." Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and for Pyra that look of happiness was all she really needed.

Pyra laughed. "Addam was quite the man, wasn't he?"

Mythra sighed. "Yes, I suppose he was," she said. She stared off into the distance before taking a deep breath. "I guess that's why I loved him."

Pyra turned to look at her sister in shock, and she felt herself incapable of looking away from Mythra. It was the first time that Mythra had ever admitted those feelings out loud to her, and despite her best attempts to recompose herself she was astounded that Mythra would say such a thing. She realized Mythra was looking at her, and before she could say anything her sister laughed.

"I suppose that was rather sudden, wasn't it?" she said. Her face still held a smile, but Pyra had known her sister long enough to see the sadness deeper in her eyes.

"Well...um, yes!" Pyra replied. She shook her head to steady herself. "I mean, I knew how you felt, but why would you pick now to say that?"

Mythra sighed. "I don't know, to be honest. I guess talking about him brought those all those feelings back." Pyra suddenly felt guilty, but before she could apologize to her sister, Mythra cut her off mid-word. "No, no, it wasn't your fault. I…" she sighed before speaking again. "I wanted to talk about this." She turned to look outwards at Elysium again.

"Addam...was special to me. He was my driver, yes, but he was so much more than that. He was my partner, the person I could count on through thick and thin, the person whom I trusted with everything I was." She chuckled to herself for a moment. "He was not only the man who I thought could handle the power of the Aegis, but who could show me what it meant to live with pride in who and what I am."

She turned to look at Pyra. "It's funny, really. Addam always thought of me as a person first. I remember that when I first awoke, everyone rejoiced at having found a Blade strong enough to match Malos. All the people at Olethro started talking about how best to use me and Siren, saying things like 'we can use this Aegis for ourselves' and 'finally, we have a weapon of our own,'" she said.

"I was expecting Addam to be the same, but for whatever reason he didn't think like everyone else. The moment he heard people describe me as a weapon he defended my defended my rights to my individuality and choice, stating that 'she was just born! How can we treat her as if she is already ours to command? Let her make her own decision!' She shook her head with a smile. "To be honest, I don't know if anyone in that room was more surprised than me. I remember asking him about it afterwards, and he said, 'Mythra, you are my partner now. I cannot simply stand by and let you be a tool to people you do not know in a world that you have never lived in.'" Mythra laughed as she recalled the memory.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if he was being serious. I thought that he was simply trying too hard to impress me or something, or that he was simply a faker attempting to act like a good man. I remember trying to look for cracks in that happy, noble act of his for months, but after a while I realized that that was just the kind of person he was. He rarely spared a thought for himself, always thinking of what he could do to help someone else. Even as the world was crashing and burning around us, he never wavered in his devotion to the people of Alrest."

Mythra looked down at her feet and took a deep breath, and Pyra felt her heart grow tight with worry. Mythra looked out at Elysium once more. "Whenever he spoke to me, I felt as if I was more than just the Aegis," she said. "He made me feel as if another individual, as if I was a...person. He always assured me that, to him at least, I wasn't just a weapon. I was Mythra." Mythra's voice became wistful as she spoke. "Despite all the power we had been granted by our father, I felt as if I was normal alongside him. I was proud! Proud to be his Blade, his partner...and so I trusted him with the Aegis's power, despite the fact that he could never fully control it. It felt so easy talking to him, and after countless fights alongside him I started to believe that...maybe...you know…" She crossed her arms and looked down, but Pyra could see the blush that was forming on her face. "I thought that...maybe we could stay like this." A small smile crept onto her face, and Pyra felt that knot of worry loosen just a bit.

Mythra sighed and she closed her eyes before speaking again, her smile wider this time. "I remember one time when we were by a campfire outside Gormott, and he was telling me about the time when his father had scolded him for spending too much time among the poor people of Torna," Mythra said. She smiled as she shook her head at the memory. "Apparently he had been sneaking out of the castle for years to do so, and his father had tolerated it up until it came time for him to attend to his 'princely duties.'" She laughed, and even Pyra could not help but smile at the thought of Addam doing anything proper such as attending ballroom dances or negotiating with fellow royalty.

"When Addam talked about his time with the poor he had that stupid smile on his face that he often wore. His eyes were bright and strong as he looked up towards the night sky, vowing to do his best for all the people of the world now that Malos was loose. At that moment I felt something inside me, as if someone had lit a fire in my core. I...I felt happier than I had ever felt before, and when he turned to look at me I just felt warm and happy all over." She shook her head again and her smile grew wider.

"I remember asking Brighid about this feeling, and that imperial know-it-all had the biggest upa-eating grin on her face when I told her." Pyra smiled at the thought of someone teasing her sister, and Mythra shook her head with a smile before continuing. "She looked at me like I was some little child, and…" Mythra blushed again as she tried to speak, her voice far quieter and more hesitant this time. "...she told me that I was in...love," she looked down for a few moments after speaking as she practically curled up into a ball. Pyra fought the urge to laugh at her sister, as she had never seen this side of her before. She still felt that worry in her chest, but she was happy that Mythra was opening up about herself and Addam.

Mythra looked up and spoke once more, her face still flushed. "I still remember screaming at her that she was wrong, and that this was clearly just some Blade-Driver bonding thing that I simply hadn't gone through yet, or something. She did that infuriating little thing that she does when she's trying to hold back her laughter by covering up her mouth with her hand, and she told me that the two of us would look cute together," Mythra laughed, and Pyra smiled as she thought of her sister yelling at the calm and collected Brighid.

Mythra shook her head again, the smile still on her face. "I tried denying this feeling for weeks, and for a while it worked," Mythra said. Pyra could not help but giggle at this, and Mythra glared at her. "Ok, I guess it didn't really work. He was just...too damn Addam, alright?" She blushed furiously, and Pyra could not contain her laughter any longer. Mythra tried to glare more at her, but in the end she could not help laughing along with her sister.

"Even when I did realize that I had a crush on him, I probably would've just been happy being his Blade if it weren't for the fact that we met Jin and Lora," Mythra said. Pyra's eyes widened as Mythra spoke. "Those two...were the closest I had ever seen a Blade and Driver get. They trusted each other completely, and when they fought together the two of them were unstoppable," she said, her voice filled with admiration. "I may have been stronger than Jin in terms of power, but Addam and I were never able to match their teamwork. They were incredible."

Mythra took a breath before speaking again. "Jin... always had this air of tension about him. He was kind to a fault, but the war had clearly taken a toll on him. His face was permanently set in this resigned grimace, as if he never expected the war to end at all," Mythra said, her face becoming more solemn as she spoke. "It made me sad to think that such a noble soul could have given up hope after what Malos had done, and I remember vowing to myself to end the war for his sake, too."

Mythra smiled. "However, I realized one day that Jin would be alright so long as he had Lora by his side. I remember one time seeing the two of them standing close to one another, with Lora stroking Jin's face as she comforted him. For the first time, I saw Jin's determined exterior crack, and he took his hand into hers, smiling as he did so," Mythra said. "It was at that moment that I understood what love really was, and seeing the two of them together like that made me believe that one day, maybe...Addam and I could be like that, too." Mythra sighed, and Pyra stroked her back until Mythra continued.

"I tried my best to talk with Addam about...you know." She blushed again, and Pyra smiled. "But it was just so embarrassing! How could I tell him that I wanted to lean on his shoulder by the campfire, that I wanted him to look at me like how Jin looked at Lora, that I...you know…" She took a deep breath before continuing, her voice quiet this time. "How could tell him that I wanted to be with him?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I remember thinking to myself that I had no right to have such thoughts. I was the Aegis, and I was merely a weapon to be used to defeat Malos." Her eyes lit up with that determination that Pyra had seen in them when Mythra talked about their duty as the Aegis, but this time she could not help but notice some sadness in them too. "I thought to myself that I couldn't afford to burden Addam with these feelings when the fate of the world hung in the balance, and so I did my best to hide those feelings away." She took a deep breath, and it was a long while before she spoke again.

"It wasn't long after I decided to just be the Aegis that I used Siren for the first time," she said at last, and Pyra felt that knot in her stomach tighten once more. "I'm sure you remember, but a group of Malos's artifices were attacking a small town, and despite our best efforts Addam and I couldn't stop them from killing a mother and her child." She looked down and took a deep breath before speaking once more. "The artifices, or Gargoyles as I later learned, began to rush towards us, and it was in that moment that I felt this power, this...thing inside me. I knew what I had to do, and I reached to the sky to call for Siren." Mythra took another deep breath. Pyra knew what was coming, but she felt as if she had to listen for her sister's sake.

"The next moment was...a blur," Mythra said. "Everything became so bright, and suddenly we felt a great impact from where the Gargoyles had been. I remember Addam pulling me behind a house and shielding me further with his body as wreckage flew around us. When the winds had subsided we peaked around the corner, and I will never forget what we saw." Mythra was silent for a moment before she sighed. "Honestly, I still have nightmares of it to this day. Everything close to the center of the blast had been wiped out. The Gargoyles had been destroyed, their once bright wings and rings now either gone completely or turned black as their energy had gone out." She grew more quiet as she spoke, and Pyra had to strain to hear her.

"What was most scary were the buildings around where the mother and her child had been before they had been attacked. At the center of where the beam had struck there was simply...nothing," She pulled her legs in close to her and wrapped her arms around them. She was completely silent for a moment before taking a deep, heaving breath, and then she spoke.

"Anything hit by that beam had instantly been obliterated by Siren, and all that was left was the wreckage of the houses around the area." Tears began to fall from her eyes, and she shrunk even further into herself before speaking one last time. "In the end, we couldn't even find the bodies of the mother and her child," she said, dropping her head onto her knees as she cried.

Pyra moved behind her and gently put her arms around her as best she could, pressing herself against Mythra. Before Pyra could react Mythra turned around sprung onto her, burying her head into Pyra's shoulder, sobbing as she did so. Pyra put both of her arms around her sister and held her as she cried. She didn't say anything, as she felt like there simply was not anything to say. She had memories of this moment, too, and even she had had nightmares about it. But what could she tell her sister? What could she say with her second-hand memories to the person who had actually committed the act?

After a while, Mythra's sobs subsided, and she removed herself from Pyra's embrace. She wiped her eyes with her hand and sniffled a few times, looking away as she did so. When she brought her head forward again her eyes were still red and her voice was hoarse. "The thing I remember most about that day wasn't the destruction itself, but the looks in everyone's eyes." Her voice became ragged as she spoke. "I had seen the looks of terror in people's eyes many times as they had ran from Malos's gargoyles, but it was the first time I saw those looks directed at me." She took several deep breaths, and Pyra once again leaned against her sister. Mythra looked at her gratefully before continuing.

"Everyone there eventually thanked us for our help, but those eyes have haunted me since that day. I tried to ignore it, telling myself that they were still just scared from the whole ordeal, and that it didn't have to do with me." Mythra sighed again. "Over time though, I kept getting those same looks as we went from town to town. I got better at controlling Siren, but I was never able to control it fully, as you are well aware," she said. She sighed, and neither of them needed to speak out loud what she was thinking about. "Whenever we left, I could hear sighs of relief from the people of these places. I even remember one time going into a town and a kid running up to me to tell me 'my dad tells me that Aegises are trouble wherever they go. Are you gonna destroy something here, too?'" Mythra laughed sadly.

Pyra winced. To remember these stories was one thing, but to see Mythra talk about it was another. Pyra had come to associate her sister with the light that she wielded, a symbol of peace and justice against the evil that was Malos. However, she had known that Mythra felt a terrible amount of guilt over her nature as an Aegis, and it almost tore her apart to see her sister like this. She felt awful for even continuing to listen to Mythra, but a part of her felt relieved that she had not been the only one who felt this way about their past.

"Everyone else in the group started treating me differently too, as much as they tried not to show it," Mythra said. "Hugo started speaking to Addam more formally and respectfully, and I imagine it was because he had started to think of Addam as a threat to Mor Ardain. Aegeon followed suit, and after a while Brighid began to change, too. We still sparred from time to time, but she never pushed me to give my all like she used to. We were still close, but it was never like before." Her eyes grew darker. "Jin, Lora, and Haze began to act more respectfully towards me too. Haze began calling me "Lady Mythra," and while Lora told her to stop I could see that she wanted to call me by that title, too. Jin in particular began to regard me as some sort of savior, and for the first time I could see some hope in his eyes. He told me that the end of the war might finally be in sight, and I remember feeling terrified as he said that."

Mythra looked down and sighed. "As for Addam...everything changed. At first he tried to act positive about the whole thing, saying that 'we may actually have a chance against Malos now.' However, as you remember we were never able to fully control Siren, as time went on the two of us grew more and more hesitant to use Siren at all. By the time we fought Malos for the final time, Addam and I had...honestly I still don't know. Titans had fallen, and thousands of people had died. The days of the blissful campfires were long gone, and when I looked at Addam I could see the sadness and weariness in his eyes. After the deaths of so many people he seemed... uncertain if we could even defeat Malos, and after the disaster that was the attack on Torna he would often hesitate to even use Siren." She was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing.

" I did my best to assure him that we would win, and that we had to, but honestly at that point I wasn't so sure either. I was scared. Scared of hurting people again, scared of failing my duty as an Aegis, scared of...losing everyone. In the end, of course, Addam and I somehow managed to take down Malos, but even now I am scared of what being the Aegis means."

Mythra looked up at the sky. "I suppose that's why I agreed so readily when Addam suggested sealing me away." She looked at Pyra with sadness in her eyes. "It's why I created you, after all," she said, turning back to face the clouds. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing control and hurting people again. I couldn't be the reason that people died and that titans burned. Never again." She continued to watch the sky. and Pyra felt that worry in her stomach turn to hopelessness. She wanted to tell her sister that everything was alright, and that she was more than just the Aegis, more than just a weapon that had brought death upon the world of Alrest. However, she knew in her heart that she felt the same way, and in the end all she could do was press herself against her sister to let her know that she was there for her. Mythra smiled at the contact, and the two of them sat together for a while, the bells of Elysium tolling in the distance.

* * *

The two of them spent many more years together, but eventually Mythra chose to seal off her power for good by going to sleep forever, telling her that "she would know what to do" when someone awakened her. Pyra had been sad, for it meant that she would now be truly alone, but she understood Mythra's decision. It was for the best, Pyra thought to herself at the time. If Mythra would be happier asleep than awake, then let her sleep, she thought.

Afterwards, Pyra had had a long time to think about her life's purpose. More often than she would have liked to admit, she could feel herself longing for the friendships and love that Mythra once had. Pyra loved to think about how happy Mythra was when describing those experiences, but she had also seen the pain that all those relationships had caused for her sister. Both of them knew that Mythra's friends were likely either dead or that they had forgotten the two of them entirely, and Addam's final words and revelation loomed deep within her heart. As such, Pyra hesitated in hoping for friendships and love, thinking that such things would only bring suffering to an immortal being like her. Still, Pyra could not deny that she was extremely lonely after all these years with her now dormant sister for her only company. Despite wishing otherwise, she knew that a part of her wished for the warmth that Mythra had once known, regardless of however much she knew that it would hurt in the end.

Pyra also had remembered Addam's words about how she and Mythra were "the hope of this world," and even now she still did not fully understand what he meant by that. Obviously they were the better alternative to Malos, but in the end all that she remembered was the death and destruction they caused. It did make her feel better to know that she and Addam had agreed that they could have done more to help the people of the world, but Pyra was unsure if she was deserving of a second chance. Three continents fell in our struggle, she thought. Despite the many years that had gone by, the destruction of Coeia and the agonized sounds it had made as it fell still echoed clearly in Mythra's memories. How many more will fall if we use Siren once more, she thought.

She had willed a small flame into existence in the palm of her hand, and she had stared into its depths, hoping that perhaps the shifting hues would provide her with an answer. Of course, the crackling flame had had no such revelations hidden within, and she had extinguished it just as quickly as she had created it. She had known that she could control the flame if it was small enough, but Pyra knew from Mythra's memories that conflict rarely stayed that manageable and predictable. Despite spending a fair amount of time thinking about the topic, Pyra still could not understand why Addam thought so highly of the two of them. All that she and Mythra had done was cause suffering, and she thought that he of all people would understand that the power of an Aegis only brings death in its wake. In the end, it remained one of her many unanswered questions about her existence and her possible future.

While thinking about Addam, Pyra also thought about what her new driver would be like, assuming she ever had one. At first she was rather interested in the idea, as perhaps her new driver could give her some purpose and meaning after all these years alone. However, over time she grew increasingly worried about what it would mean to have a driver. What if I'm awakened by someone who wishes to use the power of the Aegis for their own personal gain, she wondered. What if I'm awakened under the rule of a country? What if I'm awakened by a kid who has no idea what to do with our power? Pyra's head spun around and around with what felt like endless possibilities in which the Aegis could be used for evil or petty desires. Pyra considered it lucky that Addam, a man of noble heart, had awakened Mythra last time, but who was to say that such a thing would happen again? Pyra resolved within herself that, if she deemed her driver to be unworthy of the Aegis's power, she would refuse to let them use it. It's the least I can do for Mythra, she thought to herself.

Pyra had also considered how Mythra had seemed to find purpose in fighting against Malos. Pyra was conflicted about how to feel about this. She knew that Malos was very likely still alive out there in the world, but she also knew that fighting him would mean wielding the Aegis's power once more. Pyra knew that her powers were a mere shadow of Mythra's strength, but even then she was afraid of what she might do if she were to be let loose upon the world of Alrest. In the end, she decided that if she were to be awakened, she would fight Malos so that he would not be able to use her power for himself. It's not much of a motivation, she thought to herself, but it is something.

Pyra had also thought back to the illusory ground upon which she stood. She knew that the real Elysium existed somewhere, high up within the canopy of the World Tree, and she found it unlikely that anyone besides Amalthus had ever reached its top. She had thought back to the idea that mankind had once lived in harmony up there with their creator, the Architect, and that he was the sole being responsible for giving life to all of Alrest. Amalthus did not seem to have the answers for their existence, at least according to Mythra's memories, and Pyra had realized that maybe only the Architect himself knew what her purpose was. As such, Pyra had decided that she would ascend the World Tree in order to find Elysium and to meet her creator so as to find out the reason for her life. After all, there had to be some reason she was still around, right?

After a while of thinking though, Pyra realized that maybe there was no good answer to that question. She thought back to Mythra's decision to sleep forever, and she realized that her sister's answer to the question of their existence was a far more hopeless one than she had realized. Despite Addam's pleas to the contrary, Pyra knew that Mythra's desire to seal herself away permanently was indicative of a far deeper, more hopeless desire, one that Pyra had been terrified to even think about while her sister was still around. Now that Mythra was asleep, however, Pyra had no choice but to confront the fact that her sister wanted nothing more than to die.

At first, Pyra had tried rationalizing it to herself, thinking that Mythra had found so much joy and meaning in her previous life. However, as she thought about it she came to remember how often Mythra's smile had turned sad towards the end of her stories, her voice going quiet as she asked for some time alone. Thanks to their shared memories and feelings, Pyra knew how deeply Mythra had cared for each and everyone of their friends in the past, and it was because of that compassion that Mythra found it so hard to justify a life beyond the one she had already lived. The fact that both of them thought of themselves as primarily an engine of destruction only further increased that desire to end her own life.

Once she realized this, Pyra tried to distance herself from these feelings. The two of them shared the same heart in many ways, but Pyra wanted to believe in something better for the two of them. Pyra herself had only seen the true light of day once in her 500 years, and she hoped that her awakened life, should it ever come, could mean something real. However, she could not shake the intuition that her sister's feelings might in no small way represent her own.

500 years is a long time to deal with bad memories, she thought to herself as she stood on the hill overlooking Elysium once more. Every other Blade in the world forgets their lives with their Driver after the Driver dies, but we've been alive for so long. She knew that many Drivers and Blades considered this to be a curse, an unfortunate part of the pact that the two of them signed upon the Blade's awakening. She remembered how many Drivers and Blades sought to keep their bond after the Driver had died through journals and records. She distinctly remembered Brighid wanting to start such a practice, and the thought made her smile.

However, Pyra thought about the condition that defined the Blades somewhat differently. These memories, despite the happiness some of them contain, have caused Mythra nothing but suffering, she thought to herself. Even the thoughts of the one that she loved and trusted more than anyone in the whole world are little more than a hope for what could have been, and now I'm sure that Mythra would like nothing more than to just forget it all. The thought pained her, but she knew in their shared heart that it was true. Maybe it would be for the best if we both went to sleep forever, Pyra wondered as the sounds of bells clanged in the distance. Maybe we could just-

All of a sudden Pyra's head was filled with new images, feelings, and thoughts. She felt the existence of another being for the first time in many years, and in that instant she saw as much as she felt the presence of a boy whose name she knew was Rex. In that moment she felt his desire to find a paradise where all of mankind could live in peace, and for a brief moment she smiled, a never-before felt hope bursting to life in her heart. However, in what felt like that same moment she saw Jin's seemingly unfeeling face for an instant before she felt his blade go right through Rex's heart. It was in that moment that Pyra knew that the time had come.

The time had come for her awakening.

* * *

 **Let me begin this by saying that I actually like the character of Addam, or at least the brief glimpses we get of him during that scene in chapter 7. I like him because of how human he appears to have been, as his admitted fear of the Aegis's strength is a very human reaction to the destructive power that both Malos and Mythra wield. Furthermore, he is self-aware enough and kind enough to admit to Rex that Rex is likely the one that can give Pyra and Mythra what he never could: unfiltered acceptance and love. He implies that he was unworthy of Pyra and Mythra by stating that he believes Rex has the potential to be their one true driver, and that is an admission that I was never expecting out of the one who was hailed as the hero of legend. Of course, this could all just my interpretation, what with Torna: The Golden Country coming out very soon, but I really like the idea of a hero who saved the world but was unable to be there for the one he loved. It's a story that (to me) just feels so tragic but also unmistakably human. I may not necessarily like the effects of his actions, as anything that hurts Pyra and Mythra makes me quite sad, but I can understand why he was afraid, and that's what mattered to me.**

 **As for Pyra and Mythra, one of the flaws in XC2 that I felt during my playthrough was what I perceived to be a lack of character development for Mythra. I did not mind her being a tsundere, as I have watched a ton of anime over the years and some of my favorite characters are tsunderes, but I did not think that this trait was executed properly in the game. The idea of a tsundere, or someone who is scared of being emotionally intimate to the point that he/she rejects the kindness and compassion of others, is a decent premise in my eyes. However, during my first playthrough I did not see the reason for Mythra to be a tsundere, and I did not think that she was given enough time to showcase the "dere" part of the tsundere archetype, AKA when she acts more gentle and kind after Rex has proven to her that he's going to stay by her side. However, upon thinking about it I realized that her backstory as the Aegis who has lost everyone she once knew and who "longs for oblivion" plays a lot into her interactions. During my time playing XC2, I thought that both Pyra and Mythra acted emotionally distant compared to the rest of the cast until around the end of the game, and when I found out that the purpose for their entire journey was to die it all made sense. Furthermore, Mythra's past relationship with Addam and Addam's own admission that he was unable to unlock her true power because of his fear further informed what I felt was Pyra and Mythra's fear of intimacy.**

 **When it comes to Mythra, this fear that felt Addam would naturally cause both him and Mythra great pain, as they could never truly become "one in body and soul," as Mythra stated when describing the ideal bond between Blade and Driver. The fact that Mythra could have inherited this fear (like how Malos inherited Amalthus's hatred) from Addam is heart-wrenching to think about, and it would perfectly explain why she was terrified of herself and of becoming close to others. Thus, when I looked back upon both Pyra and Mythra's characters, it all made sense why they seemed so scared to be themselves with the other party members. If they were not only afraid of themselves but also their ultimate goal was to die, then it is understandable why they would want to remain as emotionally distant as possible. Rex even comments on this, telling Pyra that he is glad that she has "opened up a little" following Vandham's death. However, I do think that the game did not do a good job at showcasing dynamic. In my opinion Monolith could have done a lot more with this setup, as it is interesting to explore how Pyra and Mythra's fear of establishing relationships and fear of themselves could have played into their lives.**

 **This desire to see Pyra and Mythra in particular done in a way that showcases how their past plays into their present was my drive in creating a story that explores Pyra and Mythra's relationship with Rex in more depth. I thought for a long time about how to even begin writing such a thing, and I realized that I would have to establish my own interpretation of Pyra and Mythra's past in order to even begin constructing the game's present. Hopefully Torna doesn't mess with my interpretation too much, but we'll see. Even if it does, hopefully Torna's story is fantastic enough to the point that I won't mind. Either way, though, I may write something following this depending on both my own motivation and how Torna pans out. I am interesting in exploring Pyra and Mythra and even Rex further in the base game, so we'll see. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
